I Will Always Be With You
by Z Star The Hidden Dragon
Summary: There's nothing like, seeing a loved one again, after many sad departures. Pairing: Zutara, OmaxShu. ONESHOT


**Author Notes: **I can't resist the Omashu/Zutara reincarnation theory. So I wrote one of my own. Leave a review with constructive criticism please.

**Warnings:** Zuko is OOC. I intentionally made him that way. What? I can't write sweet fluff if Zuko is moody… But he's not too happy. Or 'crazy' happy. Just content. He can't be grumpy all the time ;)

**Pairings:** Zutara and OmaxShu love. I don't care if you like it, just don't read this if you don't. Thank you.

* * *

I Will Always Be With You 

The sun awoken from the earth, smiling down on creation. Under its silhouette, two lovers stood holding hands, facing one another. He stared down smiling at her, wiping her tears away. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear, begging her not to cry. His gentle words could not calm her though, her fear stirring up a storm of worry and anxiety in her, thrashing about like the Sakura blossoms treading in the wind.

Nothing could keep them apart before. Their families, their friends, the people that just couldn't understand, their heritage and an asinine war could not keep them torn. Although their love had sprung from hate, their affections were stronger then the aversion of their warring villages.

But she began to wonder; what if love just wasn't enough to defeat a war?

He silenced her pain, making a vow. A vow that would keep them together no matter what. No matter where they were, how far apart they were from each other or what anyone else thought that they would find a way to be together.

With that, he left. He departed to fight a pointless battle, never to be seen again. Only twelve days later, his lover was told of his retreat into the Spirit world.

He was taken from her. Hatred had won this war.

The rain wept along with her, its droplets flowing with her tears.

Agony had ripped from her insides, screaming cries of grief and sorrow. On all fours before his grave under the Sakura tree where she met him for the last time, she cried out for him, wishing for him to come and take her in his arms and hold her, hold her and tell her it was going to be all right.

She wept and wept, but grieving got her no where. He was not coming back. She screamed for him once more, but was met yet again with a whip of lightning cutting the sky and the earth.

He was gone… He was gone forever…

* * *

Or as it seemed to her at the time… For years he had not left her, not in her heart or mind. Her loved burned through the ages, scorning her heart, never to be healed.

Zuko sat under the Sakura blossom tree, snuggling into its curve. Letting his golden eyes wonder all over the place, like the buzzing bees gathering up their nectar from the blossoming buds. By the lake, Zuko was surrounded by exquisite wonders, but one had his eyes enflamed with delight, yet there was something else in them that he couldn't recognise. It twisted and turned in his gut, he almost swore something in the back of his head was calling out to him telling him what it was, but if fell on deaf ears.

There he sat, watching her. While she admired herself in the water's reflection, hardly taking notice of Zuko. It was only natural for her to be content near her element. Braiding her hair, decorating it with pandalilys and such flowers, in her own little world. He was never too keen on woman who liked that sort of thing, but Katara was different.

The way the sun glowed on her tanned, blemish free skin. The way she worked her hair, with her skilled hands and nimble, delicate fingers into that braid and how the simple joy ignited merriment in her deep blue eyes. How oblivious she was to the eyes on her, watching her. She was truly at peace.

If only he had it so easy… It was hard for him to find such serenity. He was always had to struggle to find the things he wanted. However. Sitting here, watching Katara, under the sheltering tree, he finally felt tranquillity cleansing his soul.

But something still saddened him. Something had left him longing. A mix of rapture and desire was flooding his insides, but he didn't know what it was.

Katara lifted her eyes from the water, her smile being tugged down by the sullen expression on his face. For a moment they stared back at one another, trying to read what the other was thinking. For the short time that they had got to know each other, this had to be the quietest moment they had shared. Between all the fights and bantering there was never any space for calm or quiet. They were always fighting…

That was the way they used to communicate. They were used to it.

But once the other began to forgive their sins and accept them for who they were, what their past had given them, they started anew.

Zuko's worried expression spurred apprehension for the banished prince. He was having a hard time getting accustomed to his new life. Katara hadn't made it too easy for him either…

"Something wrong Zuko?" She asked, reaching out to him. She always felt like she had to make the first move. She always initiated their interaction. It was almost as if she needed to be there for him.

"_Oma… you don't have to be afraid of losing me. I swear, As long as I love you, I will always be with you…" _

For the first time, in a really long time, Zuko smiled. A genuine smile…

"No…" He replied. "I'm fine… Just fine…" He softly whispered. "In fact, I haven't been this happy in a long time."

Katara returned the grin, beaming back at one another. They both felt a flutter, coursing through their veins. Fireworks exploding, hurricanes churning, nothing compared to this feeling. One glance, of golden amber and ocean blue, could cause something bigger. A delightful bliss. All because of one confession.

Zuko looked away shyly, the emotion was too much for him, but that broad smile never left his face.

_Thank you for keeping your promise… _


End file.
